ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Armor Depository
Wow! No Kazham NPC? --Overgryph 22:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Can you intermix HQ and NQ items to form a set for storage. ie 4 pieces of crow armor and 1 piece of raven armor? Jado818 16:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :No.-- 00:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Steel Scale Mail and Iron Scale Mail are actually called Steel/Iron Scale Armor not Mail at the end. --Maniro 04:38, 16 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I've started making separate pages for each armor set to detail out the set together, so people won't have to cross reference. I started with the Iron Chainmail Set, so take a look and tell me what you think. --Chrisjander 00:04, 16 Feb 2006 (PST) ---- Great addition/update. The Armor Storer page will look great once it can be simplified based on your set pages. --Gahoo 05:59, 16 Feb 2006 (PST) ---- Those set pages, especially the ones with the pictures, are terrific. --Gahoo 06:23, 17 Feb 2006 (PST) ---- Thank you. I'd have pictures for the other sets, but I don't own those sets :( I should be getting to the 30-40 sets soon; hopefully someone else has the full sets without the pictures and will insert their own. --Chrisjander 11:32, 17 Feb 2006 (PST) ---- It would be nice if they added Armor Storers next to the crags for the Prommys. --Gahoo 10:13, 19 Feb 2006 (PST) ---- Can we make pages that are for armor sets you can't store (I.E. Relic Gear)? --Zero 16:38, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I like that idea - i really like the armor set pages ^_^ only thing is, i dunno how useful they would actually be...but still --Rixie 16:57, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Well, there's always categories. You could always make Category:Armor Sets. I was thinking of doing that, but I got sidetracked before finishing all the storable sets. --Chrisjander 18:13, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ---- What do you mean by Relic Gear? Artifact Armor? The level 68+ sets? What? --Nynaeve 07:45, 8 May 2006 (PDT) ---- "relic armor" aka "AF2", is generally regarded as the armor sets that are drops from dynamis. --uberfuzzy 21:39, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- A set, yes, but as far as I've seen, it cannot be stored at the NPC. We (read me) are considering adding a category for Armor sets, which if that were the case, Relic armor would most certain qualify for that category. --Chrisjander 22:44, 22 May 2006 (PDT) Oh, and P.S. I'm done with all the current storable armor sets!' They all now have a page, though the individual armor piece pages are not necessarily in existance, or in good shape. I suppose that's my next task unless someone else wants to pull up quick to retrieve it. --Chrisjander 22:46, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Now I have that Sir Mix-A-Lot song stuck in my head because of that last line Chris. --Syeria 04:01, 23 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Ha ha, I succeeded =P --Chrisjander 06:23, 23 May 2006 (PDT) How to Use Might want to add what the fee is for each of the level ranges. --Pinkfae 16:14, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Relic armor coming soon Added space for "relic armor" that is coming soon for NPC storage per an announcement by SE today. Will edit in all the sets as soon as SE actually does implement this in game. --Wayka 18:26, 14 February 2007 (EST) :Added today --Wayka 19:35, 8 March 2007 (EST) Requested Move Move: These NPC types did not have any particular given name when first introduced into the game, nor did they for a very long period of time. However, they have since been given names when the map marker NPCs were added and they referred to them as "armor depositories". So because this is the name that these NPCs are given in-game, I say that this article should be renamed as well in order to accommodate this. –Anson 15:17, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Comment: An NPC is referred to as a depository? -- 18:08, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :Comment: Well, that's what they're referred to as by the map marker NPCs, and what they are referred to as in the game itself takes priority over what they are referred to as by players. –Anson 16:35, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Comment: As I said in the other Event Item Storage:Talk. Call the article Armor Storage and refer to the individuals performing the service as depositories IN the article versus referring them as storers. That way the player base will still be able to find the article by concept rather than try to figure out new terminology.--Overdrive Bismark 03:00, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Comment:'''But that's just favoring a player made term over the actual in-game term that is used. Last I knew the purpose of an encyclopedia was to state facts, and not just popular opinion. –Anson 12:10, 14 July 2007 (CDT) '''Move keep Redirect: Per nom. -- 11:05, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Move and keep redirect. Since the player made term is so prevalent, the redirect is appropriate. This is the same as we did with Fame >> Reputation. -- 18:11, 21 July 2007 (CDT)